Maddian
Maddian is the romantic, shipped pairing of Rhydian Morris and Maddy Smith. Maddian Gallery has pictures of this shipping. Season 1 Lone Wolf Hints *When Maddy tells to Rhydian you smell like my parents he looks at her all the class *Rhydian starts to change into a wolf and Maddy calms him down *Rhydian is surprised that she's a wolf and is excited *Maddy ditches Shannon and Tom to go and try to reason with Rhydian *They chase each other through the woods *Maddy tackles Rhydian onto the ground playfully *The two along with Shannon and Tom go to Bernie's *Rhydian laughs when Maddy tries to spit-shake with Kara *Maddy and Rhydian are walking together in the woods *Rhydian calls Maddy `smelly´ girl *Rhydian looks at Maddy hopefully *Maddy and Rhydian become friends quickly Mysterious Development Hints *Maddy looks embarrassed when her mum asks about Rhydian *Maddy stares at Rhydian when she sees him (thinking that he's the wolf in the picture) *Maddy lectures Rhydian about stealing the memory card for the camera *Rhydian says he stole it to protect them *Maddy looks jealous when she hears Rhydian comforted Shannon in the woods *Maddy invites Rhydian over to dinner at her house and apologies for accusing Rhydian of being the wolf in the picture *Maddy and Rhydian run together to find Tom and Shannon *Jimi and Tom assume they're dating *Maddy protects Rhydian from the wolf, vice versa Family Ties Hints *Maddy looks sad when she sees Rhydian's drawing *She goes to comfort him *Maddy says she believes Rhydian *Rhydian says Maddy is "pretty and fake" *Maddy helps Rhydian out and coaches him through Jeffries' interrogation *She makes him laugh by accident *Rhydian and Maddy hang out alone in the dark room *Maddy says Rhydian's not on his own, implying that he has them Cry Wolf Hints *Rhydian holds Maddy's arm as he escorts her outside *Maddy and Rhydian go running *They lay down on the ground in the forest pressed next to each other *Maddy tells Rhydian she's thankful to have him *Rhydian hits the fire alarm when he sees Maddy changing as to bail her out *Maddy defends Rhydian when Shannon starts yelling at him *Maddy sits with Rhydian outside *During the real fire Rhydian takes Maddy off Tom and sits her down Occam's Razor Hints *Maddy doesn't want to leave Rhydian when he gets hurt *When the Ks tell Maddy that Rhydian is her boyfriend she is red *Rhydian helps Maddy in her first transformation *Rhydian holds Maddy's hand when they are about to transform. *They nuzzle each other when they are wolves *As wolves Rhydian knocks Tom and Shannon over so Maddy can escape. *Maddy shares her lunch with Rhydian. Maddy Cool Hints *Rhydian and Maddy go running in the woods *Rhydian and Maddy are fighting and have their foreheads pressed together and Tom thinks they're about to kiss *Rhydian grabs Maddy's hand when she goes to dance at Kay's birthday party *Rhydian's keeps asking everyone where Maddy is when he's worried about her *When she makes her entrance in the form room, Rhydian, like other pupils, stares at her in disbelief Dark Moon Hints *Maddy looks concerned when Rhydian's in hospital *Maddy kisses Rhydian on the cheek *You don't normally kiss someone to say thanks, meaning Maddy might have been using it as an excuse *Rhydian is pleased, dazed and embarrassed when she kisses him *Rhydian appears to realize that he likes her too *Rhydian looks worried when Maddy faints. Wolfsbane Hints *Rhydian lies to Shannon and Tom to protect Maddy when she has taken Wolfbane *He picks Maddy up and carries her up the stairs *Maddy asks Rhydian if he's jealous of Tom fancying her-he says don't push your luck which isn't saying no and Maddy smiles A Quiet Night In Hints *Maddy tells her parents that Rhydian has been arrested and she helps get him out of there by saying he thinks he's a werewolf. Call of the Wild Hints *Maddy comforts and touches Rhydian's hand at Bernies Rhydian doesn't mind. *Maddy cries when she thinks Rydian has left with his mother. *When Cheri says 'Did she make you do this, your tame wolf friend', Rhydian says 'Don't you ever call Maddy tame' Eolas Hints *Rhydian helps Daniel and Emma look for Maddy when she runs off *When Maddy wanders too close to the pylons using Eolas and faints, Rhydian panics and rushes to wake her up. Caged Hints *Rhydian supports Maddys decision and will agree with what she will do. Irresistible Hints *Rhydian goes over to Shannon's house to tell her not to publish the pictures to keep Maddy and her family safe *Maddy looks at her photos with her best friends and starts crying but she starts crying more when she is remembering her moments with Rhydian (for example: when she kissed him on the cheek) *Maddy looks devastated when she finds out that Rhydian's left *Rhydian is in love with Maddy *Tom tells Maddy that Rhydian loves her Season 2 Leader Of The Pack Hints *Maddy keeps hold of Rhydian's hand when he tries to leave *Maddy says she only cares about Rhydian *Maddy says that 'if it means saving Rhydian I'll tell the entire world' *When they are sat at a school bench Rhydian says I'm glad I came back and Maddy says Not half as glad as I am *Maddy is hurt when Rhydian is upset *Maddy expects her parents to welcome him back into their pack *Maddy still thought of him as part of her pack, even when he was gone *Maddy protects him from Jimi *All she thinks about all day is Rhydian *Rhydian seems flattered by the fact that Maddy said she would tell the entire world to save him *Maddy is embarrassed when he asks why she said that *Rhydian apologies because he's worried he upset her *Maddy won't let Rhydian face the Wild Wolfbloods alone *Shannon smiles knowingly when the two walk in together *Rhydian stands in front of Maddy, protecting her from Alric *Maddy presses her back against Rhydian when she stands up to Alric *They joke with each other, like they are forgiving each other after they argued The Girl From Nowhere Hints *When Jana hugs Rhydian and holds his hands Maddy looks jealous *When Maddy walks into the classroom late she sees Rhydian sat next to Jana and she feels left out *Maddy explains to Shannon that she wants Jana to go back to the wild, possibly to stop her getting between Maddy and Rhydian *Rhydian explains he should of told Maddy about Jana and should of told Jana about Maddy *Shannon thinks Maddy likes Rhydian *Shannon says that the reason Maddy doesn't like Jana is "About Rhydian" ("of course it's about Rhydian") Grave Consequences Hints *Rhydian pulls Maddy from a fight *Rhydian stands in front of Maddy when she's bleeding and protects her from Dr Whitewood ('No, she's fine.') *Rhydian tries to hold Maddy back when she tries to fight Liam. Total Eclipse of the Moon Hints *Maddy jumps on Rhydian's back and Rhydian laughs but when Jana does the same thing he falls over and looks annoyed *They play fight *They both come up with a plan to go to the Lunar Fair *When Maddy, Rhydian and Jana are on the moors, both girls are jealous of each others presence Ancient Grudge Hints *During PE, Maddy looks jealous when Rhydian goes to speak to Jana in the locker rooms *Maddy doesn't want Rhydian to go back to the wild and she tells Rhydian to stay away from Alric *At Bernie's they both wrap arms around each other, laugh and hug *Maddy followed Rhydian and Jana to the moors to see If he was safe *Maddy looked jealous by the looks Rhydian and Jana were giving each other in the lesson about Romeo and Juliet. *Rhydian tells Jana that "Everything he loves is here" *Maddy and Rhydian are devastated when he has to move out The Mottled Puppy Hints *Maddy's mum thinks Rhydian is her boyfriend *Maddy looks upset and disappointed that her parents didn't let Rhydian come on their day out *When Maddy texts Rhydian she puts an X'' on the end *Maddy complains when Rhydian doesn't answer her texts *Maddy looks devastated when Emma says she didn't want them getting too close *When Maddy sees Rhydian and Jana in the den she becomes angry Top Dog Hints *Maddy wants Rhydian to be her campaign manager for the election *He sits with her at lunch instead of with Jana. Desperate Measures Hints *Maddy and Rhydian are on the same team about Shan's laptop Dances With Wolfbloods Hints *Maddy and Rhydian go to the school disco together *On a 'Dark Moon' day when Maddy, Jana and Rhydian are sat against the lockers, Maddy sleeps on Rhydian's shoulder and Rhydian doesn't mind *When Shannon suggests Maddy should take Rhydian, they both look at each other in embarrassment *Shannon tries to set them up to go to the disco together *When Maddy was upset Rhydian was the first person she spoke to about it. *Rhydian agrees to go to the disco when Maddy's upset *Maddy and Rhydian stay at the disco, although Shan doesn't need moral support *Maddy wears makeup, when she doesn't care what people think she looks like, suggesting she is making an effort for Rhydian *Maddy and Rhydian stand close to each other *They look at each other and blush when Shan and Harry kiss *Maddy falls asleep on Rhydian's shoulder again in the dark room Fall of the Wild Hints *After rescuing Maddy from the den, he supports her and he stokes her hair. *Rhydian was worried about Maddy *Maddy calls for Rhydian when she's trapped *They hug twice, and Maddy smiles Best of both Worlds * Maddy doesn't want Rhydian to leave * When Rhydian says, 'There are things here I don't want to lose. Ever.' he looks straight at Maddy, because he wants her to know he means her. * Maddy takes Rhydian's hand and puts it on her heart * Rhydian's foster mother thinks Maddy and Rhydian are dating. * When Rhydian is trying to figure out what to do and Maddy looks at him, she knows something is wrong * He throws rocks at her window late at night to get her attention because he needs to talk to her, he could have just knocked on the door but he only wanted her opinion, not her parents. * When Jana says she's in love, Maddy thinks she's going to say she's in love with Rhydian and gets really tense. * When Rhydian attacks Jimi, he only gets up when Maddy puts her arms on his shoulders and pulls him up, he doesn't take any notice of Mr. Jeffries. Going Underground Hints *They hold hands continuing throughout the episode's hand when they run away from Alric *Rhydian keeps hold of Maddy *Maddy stands in front of Rhydian to protect him when Alric is near *While running away from Alric Rhydian tells Maddy to go back to protect her *Rhydian calls Maddy his alpha *Rhydian begs Alric to release Maddy *Alric says to Rhydian: 'I lost everything, now it's your turn.' when he has Maddy, meaning he thinks that Maddy means everything him. *They both circle each other as wolves *When Rhydian says 'people to go to' he looks straight at Maddy *Daniel says he's going to be sick when they start getting mushy, which means he thinks they're flirting *Maddy demands to Rhydian that he is not facing Alric on his own (''No! Your not facing Alric on your own!) *Rhydian is willing to give himself to Alric to protect Maddy The Discovery *Rhydian asked Maddy out on a date and she says I'd love to. '' *''When everyone chants (''Rhydian's got a girlfriend) They both smile and blush.'' *Rhydian becomes aggressive towards Jimi when he draws a picture of Maddy as a wolf on the board, a way of making fun of her. *''Rhydian gets really angry when he sees the drawing of Maddy.'' *Before Maddy leaves for the wild, she tells Rhydian she loves him and they kiss. *''Rhydian holds Maddy's hand on several occasions (eg; during Shannon's presentation and when he asks her out).'' *He gets the dog chew to protect Maddy. *''Maddy begs Rhydian to come with them'' *Rhydian almost does go to the Wild with the Smiths *''Rhydian decides not to go to save Maddy'' *Maddy tells Rhydian she loves him (''I love you...) '' *''They're both crying when she has to leave'' *They both kiss and hug *''Rhydian replies saying (I love you too) and promises to her when he is older he is going to find her'' *Maddy says they will find each other Category:Pairings